


Embrace

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit is Just Concerned(TM), Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Hugs, Metafiction, Nightmares, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 31: Embrace. Bringing back Day 1, Deceit wakes up from a nightmare. Patton is there to help.





	Embrace

Deceit bolted upright in bed with a scream halfway out of his mouth before he forced it back, trembling like a leaf. He looked around, but didn't immediately recognize where he was. It was warm-ish, but not as room as his room was.

Without warning, arms wrapped around him in a surprisingly strong grip, and he turned to find Patton there. "It was all just a dream, Deceit, it's okay," Patton soothed.

"But...but...Virgil, and Logan...and you and Remus and Roman and _everyone--"_

"We're all safe," Patton soothed. "It's okay, you can go back to sleep."

"Even...even me..." Deceit whimpered. "Everyone got hurt."

"It was only a dream, Dee, you're okay," Patton assured.

"You're not secretly locked in a basement?" Deceit asked.

"Nope," Patton said.

"And Logan isn't going to freeze to death?"

"Not that I know of."

"Roman isn't tied up in the Imagination waiting for us to save him?"

"Roman's still in bed."

"Remus isn't bleeding out...anywhere?"

"Not unless he's using fake blood," Patton said.

"The...the characters that Thomas made...Picani didn't break his leg? Sleep didn't get drugged?"

"Of course not," Patton soothed.

"Virgil isn't..." Deceit swallowed, and his voice was impossibly small as he asked, "He's not...dead?"

"No, he's not," Patton reassured. "We're all fine. It was just a dream Deceit."

Deceit nodded.

"You seemed so concerned about everyone else, Deceit," Patton noted. "Your concern for yourself was an afterthought."

"My job is to protect Thomas, and therefore to protect all of you," Deceit said, falling backwards onto the bed. "If I have to get hurt or get antagonized to keep Thomas safe, then so be it."

Patton looked shocked, and maybe just a little...upset. Deceit found himself being pulled close into Patton's chest as Patton murmured, "You matter, Deceit. You matter so, so much. More than you give yourself credit for. Don't focus on us if it means you're going to hurt yourself."

"I can't help it," Deceit said. "It's just how I work. I deserve to get hurt, anyway..."

"You don't," Patton insisted, holding Deceit closer. "You never did, Deceit, and you certainly don't now."

"Patton..." Deceit trailed off, unsure of what to say. He buried his head in Patton's chest. "...Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
